Interwined Destinies
by Diana Quill
Summary: Arthur is gone and Merlin has to live an immortal life waiting for him, but when remembering causes pain, isn't it best not to? With a potion and a spell, he lives various lives, one of them brings him close to a young Harry. What could this mean for both their destinies? (HIATUS)
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, and probably a few things you don't.**

 ** _(this will be the only disclaimer in the story)_**

 **A few quick notes before we start:**

 **\- This story is unbetaed and will most likely continue to be, so there will be mistakes, feel free to point those out of you want.**

 **\- This is my first fanfic in English, and it isn't my first language. Just thought I should put that out there**.

 **\- I wrote something I'd like to read and for myself, but chose to share since I figured other people might want to. If it's not your cup of tea, no need to criticize unless it's something that could help make the story better.**

 **That's all folks, happy reading!**

_

The full weight of the last few hours didn't completely sink in until Merlin was already back on his horse, riding towards Camelot with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 _Arthur is dead._

He had already stablished that hours ago, while sending away his King's –His best friend's– body down to the Lake of Avalon, but his mind hadn't tormented him with other thoughts until this moment. What would become of Camelot? Of Gwen? She was their queen now, and he knew the knights would protect her with their life, but to the other kingdoms, she will be seen as an easy target, just a grieving peasant that will not be able to rule after the loss of her husband.

 _I will not let them._

•••

They did not pay attention to him at first, too immersed on the resulting chaos of the recent war. Gwen had heard the news, but there had not been time for grief while reassuring the kingdom that their queen would rule and prosper even without her King.

Merlin kept to himself, helping Gaius with the sick and wounded, doing a few shores around the castle, but there was a feeling that just would not leave him alone. It felt… empty. He acted much the same way, but the usual life behind his eyes was lost.

It was that fact that brought him to the queen's chambers on that morning.

"When was your last day off?" She was sitting on a chair by the mirror, just as composed and beautiful as ever.

The kindness and concern in her eyes and voice grabbed his attention for time enough so the fog that he had become used to numbing his mind could clear slightly.

"I don't have those, Your Highness" He smiled slightly, but it had a sad tinge to it. Arthur had not believed in days off, at least not for Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin" Gwen reciprocated the smile, her eyes clouding with unshed tears "I have already told you a hundred times to call me Gwen"

He shakes his head slightly. He could not do that, not when it was his fault that she walked without an arm to hold, took her meals alone and slept without her husband on the other side of the bed.

"It was _not_ your fault, Merlin" She said, getting up from her chair to walk closer to where the servant stood.

"You don't know that" He answers, eyes cast to the floor.

"If you couldn't save him, no one could" She put a hand on his shoulder and he raised his eyes to see a kind smile directed at him "I know that. I _know_."

His eyes widened, she couldn't mean…

"And I'm grateful. For everything" the space between them was none as she hugged him, arms around his neck and her hair prickling his chin as he hugged her back, relief and sadness running through his body " _Thank you_ "

"It was my privilege" He muttered, smiling slightly against her hair.

•••

"I am pregnant" The announcement came as a surprise two days later, and Merlin looked at her in disbelief. They were both in her chambers again, guards posted outside in case someone decided to disturb them "Gaius says it's only been a few weeks, almost a month" Her grin could barely fit her face.

"That is…" He struggled with his words. Arthur should be here, receiving the news that he was a father, that he would have an heir to the throne "Fantastic, Gwen. I am so happy for you" He said in all honesty. He could not be happier for his best friend.

"I will have a child" She muttered softy.

Merlin simply smiled.

"But this kingdom is not yet what I want for a child of mine" Gwen continued, turning a little more serious "Changes need to be made, I cannot have prejudice in my streets against something that anyone could be born with, including my own child". She looked into Merlin's eyes and he could see she was set on her decision "It is time to lift the ban on magic"

He had not dared hope… but she never ceased to amaze him.

Magic would be free in Albion once again.

•••

"Mr. Pendragon could you not make such a mess of your books?" Merlin watched as one of the boy's teachers, specifically the history teacher, tried to tidy up the table where various books had been opened.

The boy with curly blond hair and hazel eyes smiled innocently from his spot on the chair, as enthusiastic about studying as any six year old ought to be.

Merlin turned around and continued on his way to the Royal Physician's chambers, entering and closing the door behind himself. Since magic was allowed in Camelot, the place had, surprisingly enough, become more peaceful.

After overcoming the fact that they would have magic users living amongst them, the citizen slowly made peace with the news and started befriending those that came to the town for refugee. Not all kingdoms did as Camelot, and many still hunted sorcerers for their mere existence, but once Gwen showed them that Camelot would protect them, they helped protect Camelot in turn. It was the start of a golden age.

Still, Merlin felt out of place.

Gaius had recently passed away in his sleep, old age, painless, but it still hurt the young apprentice. Merlin loved Gwen, but she was a queen now, too busy to be friends with a servant while she had a kingdom to rule and a son to raise. Gaius had been his last real tie to Camelot and, since his death, it just had not been the same.

And it was not only that, but Merlin himself was not the same. Well, that was the problem, actually, he was still the same. Seven years had passed and he had not changed at all. He wasn't sure what had caused it, but he was not a day older than the day he lowered Arthur into the lake.

Merlin did not know what was wrong with him, but he had to find answers, and he would not find them here. Therefore, the warlock decided to leave. The kingdom was at peace, magic was free, and his destiny could not be fulfilled without Arthur by his side.

So he took his things and rode out into the night.


	2. A Home in Ruins

**I'm posting as I write so I don't know how regular the updates will be. I'll try not to let more than a week pass without one though.**

_

The world is an enormous place.

That was one of the things Merlin had come to realize during his travels.

There were vast seas and lands, some had not even been discovered yet, and would not be in the many years to come.

And he would be there to see it.

Another of his realizations was that he not only did not age, but also would not die. Not that he had actively tried to die, but after waiting for so long on the border of the lake, the Lady of The Lake finally had spoken to him on a night of Samhain.

 _"You really do not plan to spend your life away on my shore, do you?" The soft-spoken voice woke the warlock and he sat up, staring at Freya._

 _She was beautiful, standing in the water wearing a simple white dress, black locks of hair adorning her pale face. An otherworldly aura about her immediately told Merlin that she was not there, not completely, anyway._

 _"Freya" He let himself smile slightly_

 _"Merlin" She smiled back, tilting her head slightly as if considering him "I came only to tell you what you already know"_

 _"So… I can't die" He said, his mood falling "What am I supposed to do? I've waited, it has been years, and Arthur hasn't come back"_

 _"I cannot tell you of what the future holds, Merlin, but I can assure you that he will return. When Albion needs him the most. But you cannot stop living on his account" Freya walked in his direction "It is not what he would have wanted"_

 _"I have nowhere to go" He looked down "Camelot has fallen to the Saxons, every person I know is dead… I have nothing to live for" As he talks, his voice turns into a whisper._

 _He feels something touch his chin and tilt his head up. Freya has her hand on his cheek, smiling with pity and regret._

 _"Then find something new"_

He had learned many things since that time, more than a few decades had passed, and still, he remained the same. Of course, with time came knowledge over his magic and he could appear to age if he wanted to, so people would not notice that time did not pass for him, but never die.

Eventually he came back to Camelot, smiling bitterly at the wildly modified castle, but that still felt as much like home as before. The place had been abandoned some time ago, the villagers moving out into bigger cities and differently constructed homes, but the stone castle still stood strong against time, much like Merlin himself.

He could not bring himself to stay much time in one place, or else he would start to care about someone, and he had learned his lesson on the first few centuries. They would eventually die and he would be left to wander alone again. It was not worth the pain.

However, he did not have that problem in Camelot; in fact, he liked to spend time alone on the empty city. It reminded him of old days and happy memories, even if those came with quite a selection of sad ones.

Slowly but surely he started to explore the castle, discovering it's secret passageways and cleaning as he went. It would not do to live in a place that looked like he did not care about it. The floors were polished, the windows opened and gardens flourished.

 _Just like old times._


	3. The Four Founders

Two carriages entered Camelot at the same time, making use of the large street, one of the many great things they would discover about the city. As soon as they reached the castle, the carriages stopped to let out four peculiar people.

Out of the first carriage came two woman, as different as can be. The first had a light brow hair that fell in messy curls slightly past her shoulders, where her dress stopped and her scarf started. She had a smaller than average height but her hazel eyes would tell anyone that she was not to be underestimated, after all, appearance may fool.

The second woman looked more regal, with blue robes making her grey eyes stand out against her pale complexion. The dark, black hair was longer than the first woman's, falling straight until below her waistline. She was looking up at the castle with a thoughtful expression.

"This could definitely be it" two men had left the second carriage and the one with short, dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes grinned at them, ecstatic about their discovery.

"it's… adequate" The last of them said, following behind the blonde with his arms crossed. He had green eyes the color of the grass on a sunny day and his hair was black, albeit longer than the first man's hair, reaching above the base of his neck.

"I could _almost_ believe you don't love the way it looks already" The blonde smirks and the other man rolls his eyes, but a quirk in his lips betray his annoyed look.

"Come on, Helga, leave the boys to their bickering" The raven haired woman pulled her companion and they started walking towards the castle.

Merlin had been walking the forest in search for a few herbs when he got notice that the city wards had been breached. Immediately, he transported to the edge of town to see just what was entering the city, just to catch the carriages entering it.

Curious, he kept his distance, transporting silently to the castle where he could keep an eye on them from afar. When the carriages stopped, he stared. Out of one of them came a man, the blond hair and boyish grin, along with the red and yellow clothes made his heart clench for a moment, but soon he was busy looking at the other three uninvited guests.

They entered the castle and Merlin moved, taking the normal way downstairs, walking in the direction he heard them coming from.

"This is definitely the place" The taller woman said, grey eyes scanning the throne room, the one they were currently in. She was beautiful, yet slightly intimidating "But wasn't it said to be abandoned? It's cleaner than I expected"

"Well, it wouldn't do to have my house falling apart, what would the neighbors say?" Merlin walked out from behind a pillar.

As soon as he had entered the room he was able to sense their magic. It was different, and he was intrigued, so he decided to show himself. He could always banish them away if they were some kind of menace, but he doubted it would be needed.

The four turned around to stare at him, not having expected company.

"Who are you?" The blond was the first to take a step forward, unconsciously positioning closer to the women as if he stood in their defense.

"I'm Myrddin" He answered with one of the names he'd started using, familiar with that reaction "Can I have the name of who is _invading_ my property?"

"Your _property_?" The blonde raises a skeptic eyebrow.

"Be reasonable, Godric" The second man seemed to make a decision after observing him and stepped forward "Our apologies, we were not aware that this place was owned. Word was that it's only ruins but _clearly_ that is not the case. My name is Salazar Slytherin" he bowed his head slightly.

"It's the wards" Merlin said, before anyone else could talk "the non-magical folk would not be able to see more than ruins"

"That is smart" the dark haired woman seems interested "I would love to hear about the wards, of you know more. I am Rowena Ravenclaw" if he knew more? He'd put them up! Then again, he currently looked short of twenty years old, they probably didn't expect much of him.

"Barely met and you already fish for knowledge" He hears the blonde mutter, seeming more at ease "Godric Griffindor" he nods at Merlin

"Helga Hufflepuff" the shorter woman smiles at him and he responds in kind "How come you own this castle, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Well, it's not exactly mine, but I am it's… protector" yes, that seemed appropriate "What exactly were you hoping to find in old castle _ruins_?"

"We search for a place to begin a school of magic" Rowena said with a gleam in her eyes "There are too many children born with magic that do not receive their needed education for the lack of such a place"

"That would have been useful in my time" Merlin mutters under his breath "Well, maybe we could come to an arrangement" why deny a project with such potential? It's not like he had anything to do with the castle after all "why don't we discuss this over dinner?"

Godric seemed inclined to protest, but Helga answered first.

"We would _love_ to"


	4. Live and Let Live

He and the four visitors, wizards and witches they called themselves, ended up coming to an agreement after some time. In the following days, a tentative friendship formed between them, even though Merlin tried to keep some distance from Godric for reasons unknown to the other three.

But Merlin wasn't the only obstacle to their teaching, the four also had very different views of who and how the children should be taught. Merlin simply suggested that they divide the school in four houses so each could teach who ever and however they wished to.

He also learnt a lot about them, how Helga already taught children at her old village, the ones that had nowhere to go, and how ecstatic she was for the chance to have more pupils. How Godric and Salazar were lords, the last member of each of their families, and how they came to befriend each other despite their differences.

He was amazed at Rowena's thirst for knowledge and indulged in answering most of her questions, except the ones that might give his identity away. Merlin Emrys, he'd discovered, was considered by the current wizarding community as the first wizard and most powerful one to ever live. There were so many mistakes in their stories, but he wasn't about to correct them.

Unfortunately, peace couldn't last forever, not when Merlin was involved it seemed. The were all aware of Salazar's dislike of "Muggles", and even agreed to build the chamber beneath the castle as a security measure should the muggle-borns ever betray their trust -only Salazar and Merlin could open the chamber, after all, so what would be the trouble?- but their heirs were not so lenient.

After all that happened, he had to leave. He was already too attached and the years were passing faster, he couldn't bear to see those left of them die. Salazar, no longer feeling comfortable in the school after the conflict, departed with him, against all protests.

It took years before the man managed to pry out of Merlin his secret, and a few more for him to be forgiven and forgive in return, but they travelled together and, when Salazar found a small village of magical folk with a woman that held his interest, they parted ways.

Merlin couldn't help but miss a normal life. He'd loved teaching at Hogwarts, but even then, all he had were students. He wanted to live again, to forget all the centuries of wisdom and simply live without a destiny on his shoulders.

It took a few decades, but he finally created the spell for it. He made preparations, of course. It wouldn't do to leave all his possessions out in the world and it just so happened that the goblins -a much nicer kind, albeit not politer- had the best place to store it all. With one of the first vaults at Gringotts, a few insurances with the goblins and nothing else to take care of, he found himself a small village, drank the potion and started the incantation.

•••

"What is such a sweet little boy like you doing out here at this time of the night?" the kind woman asked the child

"I-I don't know. I think I'm lost, ma'am"

•••

The incantation always broke after a few years, but try as he might he could not help but do it again time after time. He lived many lives, had many friends, got himself in many troubles and had many loves. Of course, he missed them all dearly once he remembered being a centuries old warlock, but at least he lived.

He had recently departed Germany -that hadn't been his best choice- and travelled to London for some time to think on his last life, when he met the woman.

She was kind to him, even though he probably looked like a homeless person on the time they met, and they talked over tea about books and the weather and family. And how she couldn't bear a child if she wanted to.

He went home with that in his mind, and if on the next day she found a child in her doorstep and named him Marcus after the stranger with kind but old eyes that had promised her to fulfill her wish for a child the night before, no one had to know.

_

 **So, for those who noticed that I left the reason Merlin and Salazar left the school a little vague, that was on purpose.**

 **Hope you liked it :) Harry is on the next chapter I think. So far this has been more of a prologue than anything.**


	5. The Worst Kind of Muggles

The climate at the firm was heavy as Marcus regarded the contract and the man in front of him. This was the type of client he didn't like, the kind that wanted to walk all over other people just to get more money.

"I'm not sure about this, Mr. Dursley" The blue eyed lawyer sighed, putting the contract down and looking at the fat man.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider, why not come by the house and discuss this over dinner tonight? It's big deal, boy… unless you think you can't handle it? I'm sure your boss could assign someone more _experienced"_

"Of course I could handle it" Marcus frowned, slightly offended at the jab at his work ability. He was one of the best in the company and, even though he had money enough to live comfortably without it, he likes this work.

Unfortunately, if he wanted to keep doing as many pro-bono works as he did, he had to bring in a big paying client once in a while, and Grunnings had that potential.

"Then it's settled, I'll have Petunia put another plate on the table" The man smiled satisfied and walked out before Marcus could get another word in.

"Wait, I didn't mean- never mind" He runs a hand trough his dark hair and shakes his head. Better get this over with before his boss decided to get someone else on it anyway.

As soon as he finished the last of the paperwork regarding a few other cases, he gets on his car, a red convertible Mercedes -there was just something about the red on the metal that felt right-, and drives towards the Dursley's home.

Entering the neighborhood, he pursed his lips. So many similar houses, he didn't like that setting, it just appeared too normal. And appearances are not to be trusted, or so he's learned.

"Come in, come in" Petunia, Mr. Dursley's wife, is the one to open the door "It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Emerson" she guides him inside as he says it's his pleasure out of politeness and, after leaving his coat with a boy that is clearly their son, follows her to the living room.

"Mr. Emerson" Mr Dursley shakes his hand with all the enthusiasm of someone that knows he's getting things his way.

"Mr. Dursley" He nods politely "You didn't have to bother" he looks at the dinner table all set and dreads the time he'll have to spend sucking up to the man just to get this deal over with.

"it's no bother, really" Petunia says with a plastic smile. It's not like anyone else would miss the meal, right?

•••

They're almost finishing dinner when the front door opens and closes rapidly, taking their attention away from the meal to the small boy that was entering the house.

The first thing Marcus noticed was that he and the Dursley were nothing alike. He was almost sickly pale, with black hair and emerald eyes on a very skinny face to match the small body.

Vernon Dursley suddenly got up and Marcus glanced at him, noticing the anger in his face.

"this isn't a time to be getting home, boy" He walks towards the small figure with purpose "you've dirtied all the floor, look at _that_! Up you go, no dinner tonight" he pulled the boy's ears and drags him to the stairs. For a moment he thinks he's sending the boy up, but he soon sees Vernon open a door to a cupboard under the stairs and shove the boy there.

A million things are going over his head as the man returns to the table, and he decides to voice his question.

"Who is that?"

"He's my sister's son, you see, she died in a car crash with her drunk of a husband and we took in the little _delinquent_ " Petunia is the one to answer and Marcus frowns slightly at the answer.

"But don't mind _him_ , let's get back to business" Vernon sits

"Actually, I think I've made a decision. Thank you" he gets up "The dinner was delicious" He gives Petunia a practiced smile while pushing the chair closer to the table. Seeing that they were getting up, he puts out a hand "Don't bother, I can see myself out, no need to interrupt your meal. I'll call you with further details, Mr. Dursley" he says finally turning and heading for the door.

Once he's safely back in his car, he stops a moment to think. Should he really do what he's thinking of doing? Well, no child deserved to be treated like that, but an orphanage wasn't really a big step up.

Well, he'd just have to show him better.

_

 **So, this is where it begins :)**

 **Anthea, I was going to answer your comment but I guess this chapter already answers it. I'm actually not really sure about pairings yet, but I guarantee it won't be Merlin/Harry.**


	6. Rescued

"Mr. Emerson. Your call surprised me, I wasn't expecting you so soon" Vernon grinned, he clearly was.

"Well, I had to take care of some papers, but I believe I'm ready to make a deal" He enters the house.

"That's wonderful" Petunia approached "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you. I expect this to be quick" Marcus refuses "I can get you exactly what you want, Mr. Dursley. And probably double what's on that contract… but it'll cost you"

"Well, money certainly won't be a problem" He assures, looking satisfied with the proposition.

"I don't want more money than the firm's fee. I actually had something else in mind… tell me, do the neighbors know what you do that that poor child? Harry, is it?" Marcus ventures, he had uncovered some very interesting information and planned on making use of it.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing that boy a favor" Vernon answers

"Really? Because I don't think the Child Protective Services would agree, and wouldn't that be a shame for your reputation?"

"What do you want?" Petunia asked, seeing that Vernon was getting red with anger

"Harry" Marcus says simply

"Wha- you can't have him!" She protests, but looks uncertain.

"He'd certainly be better off away from you. I'm not even sure how you ended up with him in the first place. I found Mrs. Evans' will, very buried under a lot of files I'm sure no one has looked at in the last decade, and it specifically asks for him not to be placed with your family" Well, it also suggests some people he couldn't even find a trace of existing, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Where do I sign?" Vernon asks, impatiently

"On the dotted lines" Marcus grins, reaching into his bag for the adoption papers and happily handing them over.

"But darling, are you sure-"

"I'll be glad to get rid of that troublemaker, specially since we didn't have to keep him in the first place" Vernon interrupts his wife and rapidly signs all the pages that need signing "There. Petunia, go get the boy"

She hesitates for a moment before walking to the stairs and opening the cupboard, calling Harry out. The boy looks barely around six years old, and isn't that worrying since Marcus knows for a fact he'll turn eight in a month? The oversized clothes and glasses don't exactly help.

"Good news, freak, we're getting rid of you" Vernon sneers at the boy, that recoils in surprise "Here, now get out, both of you" he hands Marcus back the papers

"Great doing business with you" Marcus lies and looks at the boy, who's looking confused and scared "Don't worry, they can't do anything to you. Come with me?"

Harry looks at Petunia and Vernon.

"I said out!" Mr. Dursley looks about to pop a vein and Harry hurriedly follows Marcus out.

The boy couldn't look more unsure if he tried. He looks up at Marcus as soon as they're out.

"Sir?" he asks, with all the politeness Petunia forced into him "A-are you taking me to an orphanage sir? Aunt Petunia told me that's where bad boys go when they don't behave… p-please don't take me there" his eyes were glistening

"I'm not taking you there, Harry. I'm taking you with me" He assures the boy, though it might not be much of an assurance since Harry doesn't even know who he is "Have you been to the hospital recently, Harry?"

"N-not that I remember, Sir"

"Come on, I'll take you for a full checkup, you're way too skinny to be healthy" he opens the door of the car for the boy and Harry reluctantly climbs in.

"That's 'cause I'm a bad boy. Uncle Vernon says bad boys don't get to eat with the grown ups" Harry explains as Marcus enters the car

"You're not a bad boy, Harry. Better get that out of your head" He says slightly angry at those people for treating the kid like this

"S-sorry Sir" Harry says, fearing having angered the man.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Harry" Marcus assures "They're the ones that should be sorry for being such awful people"

Soon they're on the hospital and Marcus can barely keep himself from storming into the Dursley's with all he's got. Harry was severely malnourished, sported various bruises, some clearly from beatings while others were common for kids his age, and a few burns that he explained as a result of trying to cook. They left with a few vitamin pills and a newly vaccinated Harry Potter. How badly could those people ruin a child?

"Wow" Harry looks up once they stop in front of the house. For the boy, it probably looked like a mansion. Well, for anyone, but Marcus was modest enough not to notice "This is your house?"

"This is our house"

_

 **Hope you guys are liking it, 'cause it's being fun to write. Any questions about the plot I'll answer so long as it doesn't give much away, just comment it ;)**


	7. Reassurance

Harry was very confused.

Don't take that the wrong way, he was glad to be away from the Dursleys, they were mean to him and barely interacted if not to yell for him to do something or punish him for something he did do, but apparently in the wrongly. Still, when he woke up in a comfortable bed in a big bedroom and remembered the events of the day before, he had no idea what to do.

He sat up and turned so his feet were dangling from the bed. The room was way too big for the boy that was used to a small cupboard. Should he stay there? He didn't know if he was allowed to roam the house. Aunt Petunia never let him be somewhere alone if it wasn't the bathroom or his cupboard, or if he woke up earlier, then he had to make breakfast.

That's it!

Getting up from the bed, he walked down the stairs slowly towards the kitchen he'd seen there the day before. It was bigger, everything was big, Mr. Emerson mud be very rich…

He started silently looking into the cupboards and every door he could reach on the kitchen, which still left quite a few too tall for his small child body to reach, but he'd make do.

He managed to find a toaster and bread, eggs and even bacon. That would probably do, unless Mr. Emerson didn't like it? He should have given that more thought. He didn't want to go away so soon, he knew that if Mr. Emerson didn't want him anymore he'd have to go to an orphanage and that didn't sound good at all.

Sighing, he started working on the eggs like aunt Petunia had showed him.

•••

Marcus woke up to the sound of pans clashing and was readily on his feet, walking down the stairs to see just what was going on.

Arriving at the kitchen, he suddenly remembered he wasn't the only one on the house anymore. Harry was on the floor, buried in quite a few pans but luckily none that could break.

"Harry" He ran to the boy, throwing the pans aside to see if he was hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. S-sorry…" the boy sniffed and Marcus noticed his eyes full with tears "P-please don't send me a-away" the speech was soft between hiccups.

"Hey, no, stop that" He pulled the boy to him and the fact that he weighted so little was so wrong "I'm not sending you away, don't worry"

"I-I was trying to make breakfast" Harry didn't look him in the eyes

"What for?" He frowns

"Aunt Petunia always wanted me to make breakfast…" the boy sounded uncertain and looked up

"Oh, dear" Marcus pulled the child into a hug, remembering the burns that now he understood as forced attempts at cooking, not some kind of hobby. Those despicable people should be ashamed of making a child behave like this "You don't have to cook. In fact, forget anything the Dursleys" the name was said like a swear word "told you to do, you're not there anymore" he let go of the child, but kept him close.

"Oh" Harry looked between relieved and confused, and Marcus chuckled at the expression "I still made breakfast though…"

"Well then, let's eat?" He smiles and gets up, helping Harry up with him "leave those" refers to the fallen pans "Miss Furlight will arrive soon to clean up, she won't mind picking them"

Harry nods and Marcus looks around. There's a plate with bacon and a pan with eggs on the stove that he reaches for and puts on a plate as well. It looks pretty good. He doesn't want to think of what they did to the boy of it didn't.

"Can you take these to the table?"

Harry nods and takes the plates. Marcus gets a few other things and juice to drink and soon they're both having breakfast in silence. Marcus contemplative and Harry still confused.

"Why did you take me?" he asks, finally.

Marcus looms at Harry for a moment before answering.

"You know, I'm not sure. But what they were doing wasn't right and I could get you out, so it did. It just felt like the right thing to do" he shrugs. He wasn't sure of that himself, but something told him to keep the boy close, so he did "I do a lot of impulsive things, that wouldn't be the first" he snorts.

"So you don't want me?" Harry voices his doubt without meaning to and immediately covers his mouth.

"If I didn't want you, you wouldn't be here" Marcus says very seriously, looking the boy in the eyes "Don't doubt that. I like you, you're a good kid and I want you to have a good place to live. I'm lucky I can provide it"

Harry nods, looking less unsure.

"Thank you Sir"

"It's Marcus"

"Sorry Sir" the boy looks sheepish

Marcus sighs fondly

"We'll work on that"

_

 **Guys, thanks for all the favorites and follows**

 **Also, it'll take a few chapters for them to get to his Hogwarts letter, since Harry is almost eight here and I want to build a bit of their relationship first.**

 **so, that's it, I'm off to wrote the next chapter.**


	8. Like Magic

**Another chapter** ;)

 **StormyTempest, thank you so much for that input. I'd actually already considered it and, I won't lie, I don't know the first thing about adoption law. I barely know that of my country, let alone England's on that time. Still, I planned to comment on that in this chapter and I hope it's acceptable. I won't pretend it's completely right and plausible, but hey, stranger things could happen, this is fiction after all.**

_

"What are you doing?" Harry looked over the pile of papers at the table of the office. It's been a week and he's slightly more comfortable around Marcus, though the "Sir" habit had yet to drop completely.

"I'm reviewing some cases. Are you hungry already?" he looks up from the paper in his hand.

"Not yet" Harry chuckles "we just had lunch"

"Under this much paperwork, it feels like forever" Marcus jokes with a sigh.

Harry shakes his head and starts messing with the papers, reading over some out of curiosity. He soon spots a name that catches his attention, along as the paper it's written in.

"What's this?" he pulls the paper, holding it up

"Wha- oh, I thought that was in the office" Marcus frowns slightly "That, Harry, is your mother's will… At least I think that's it, there's a few weird things with it"

"My mom left this?" Harry widens his eyes slightly and Marcus drops his work to move to the chair next to Harry.

"Yes, she did. It's something people leave in case they… pass away" he explains

"What's weird about it? Is it the paper?" the boy asks curiously

"that too" Marcus chuckles "it's some kind of parchment, but the thing is… I can't find most people mentioned in it, and the bank I mentions, it doesn't exist" He shakes his head "Gringotts, what even is that?" he chuckles slightly.

"Who are these people then?" He points at the names

"Those are the people your mom approved of getting your custody" he explains further "Sirius Black is apparently your godfather, and Alice Longbottom is your godmother. I tried to contact them but couldn't find anything"

"What's a godfather and godmother?"

"They're people your parents choose to take care of you in case they can't… it says here someone called Albus really-long-name Dumbledore was supposed to take you to one of them" He frowns at the paper. He had half a mind to declare it complete nonsense if he hadn't found it in the middle of official documents. In a moment he couldn't find anything and the next, it was there, like magic. Which is ironic since it suggests any other wizarding family close to the House of Potter after those two.

Anyone but Petunia Dursley née Evans

"Oh" Harry looks to the side. It was just his luck that not even his godparents would want him and just disappear.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo" He ruffles Harry's hair "I'll take good care of you" hopefully.

Harry grins

"Now chop chop, you have homework to finish and I need to get those papers done" Marcus grins back and the kid soon goes away.

The truth was, he made quite a mess on his way to getting Harry out of that house as soon as possible that he ignored the regular ways and made a few shortcuts. Now he had to tie up loose ends and the adoption papers needed to be figured out instead of the one of temporary custody that was the only thing he managed to get on short notice.

He thought about looking further for the mentioned people, but that would mean Harry would always be in the danger of being taken away. This needed doing now.

Marcus usually had a good instinct, but and eve though something might seem wrong, if he felt it was right, he would do it. Things usually turned out for the best. That's how he found himself convincing –alright, manipulating, with a bit of blackmail– he Dursleys into giving him full custody of the child.

He by no means considered himself perfect, he was no better than any other lawyer out there and some times stepped between the lines of the law to get what he wanted. Still, he liked to think his clients deserved it, and he didn't accept almost anyone he didn't think he could defend convincingly.

He also felt like something was missing, a part of his life he couldn't quite reach, but he wouldn't let that get him away from living a happy life. Harry felt like a step into that missing part. Maybe that was selfish, but it did benefit them both.

He just hoped he could do right for the kid as his late mother had done for him.

He'd always known he wasn't her son, at least not in blood, but she'd never loved him less for it and it never changed their relationship. Some people insinuated he'd come live with her because of her money, but that was the last thing he worried about. His donations to charities could speak for him over that matter, not that he'd brag about those either. Rich people apparently liked to donate money so they'd seem less cold. Well, good for the charities, he thought.

"You're doing that thing again" Harry poked his ribs and he turned his head.

"What thing?"

"The looking at nothing with an ugly face thing" Harry chuckles.

"Hey, I don't have an ugly face" He faux glares at Harry.

"Yes you do, you didn't take off your beard, it'll be an ugly face if you don't shave" Harry says matter-of-factly.

"I'll show you an ugly face, kid" Marcus smirks and launches a tickling attack on Harry, chuckling at his laugh and petty effort to get him away.

And on that moment, he knew they'd be alright


	9. Snake Speaker

Weird things happened around Harry Potter. That was the conclusion Marcus came to after some time. From things breaking and lights blinking to objects out of place and _where did he get that bloody bird, for goodness sake?_

Weirdness aside, things were going well.

Harry had been transferred to a private school at the other side of town where he wouldn't have to deal with his cousin the bully and showed way better grades than in his last school, which led to Marcus questioning the reason for that and a whole new lot of anger towards the Dursley.

At that moment they were on a trip to the zoo, a bit of a time out for Marcus from his job and a fun outing for Harry.

"Dad, look at the size of that snake" Harry called with wide eyes.

It had happened slowly, as Harry got used to not being punished at every step and being appreciated, even complimented and praised for what he did. He noticed how Marcus went out of his way to make him comfortable and it made him all warm inside, it felt good. Like what he thought family should make you feel.

At first it was the teachers. Marcus never seemed to correct them when they said Harry was his son, neither did he correct other people that assumed the same out of the school. He figured Marcus was a better father than whoever died on a car crash and left him with his awful uncle and aunt, so he didn't see a problem with being called his son.

Once that was out of the way, he started referring to him as dad in his head, and somehow, completely by accident, he said it out loud one day. It was during a completely uneventful breakfast and he asked his dad to pass the milk, but once he noticed the man staring at him, he realized he'd said it out of his head.

Marcus was surprised, then ecstatic, and it became a common occurrence. To everyone else, nothing had changed, but now they were father and son. Harry couldn't be happier of he tried. He finally had a family that cared for him. Even of it was just an one-person family.

"it is quite big" he agrees, seeing Harry lean closer to the glass, fascinated by the animal. He frowns when the boy starts whispering… or was that _hissing?_ "Are you saying something?"

"N-no, nothing" Harry answers, slightly wide-eyed. Once he sees his dad is distracted with some other animal, he turns back to the glass _"He can't hear you?"_

" _He isss not a ssspeaker"_

" _What's a speaker?"_ Harry frowns

" _You"_

Giving up on the cryptic reptile, Harry turns back to his father. He'd noticed things too, now that he didn't need to worry about hiding and cleaning and all that awful stuff. He made the lights blink, and things float, and once his book disappeared because he was frustrated with his homework. Was that what his uncle meant by him being a freak? Because those things were definitely freakish.

So he hid it, because he was afraid his dad wouldn't love him anymore if he knew how much of a freak Harry was. And he loved his dad too much to give him up

•••

Dumbledore walked fast, entering the room and reaching the book in a few steps. He turned the pages rapidly and sighed in relief when the name _Harry Potter_ was still written there.

He admits that his supposedly monthly checkups on the boy had been turned into occasional visits every two or three years if he wasn't terribly busy, so one could imagine his surprise when he arrived at the Dursley's home to find it missing one Harry Potter.

He tries to ask the muggles about it, but aside from being glad to be rid of the boy, they didn't say much else. Apparently someone had taken the "burden" from their hands.

At least he had the guarantee that the boy was still alive to receive his acceptance letter, given that his name was still on the acceptance book.

It won't be long until the letters are sent, then he will have the Boy Who Lived back under his watch.

•••

 _He was walking down the square, the place around him reminded him of a renaissance fair. He stopped as he saw the blond young man giving a servant trouble and, against his common sense, stopped the target when it landed near his feet._

 _"Hey. Come on, that's enough"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You've had your fun, my friend"_

 _"Do I know you?"_

 _"Uh, I'm Merlin"_

" _So I_ don't _know you"_

" _No"_

" _Yet you called me 'friend'"_

" _That was my mistake"_

" _Yeah, I think so"_

" _I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass"_

" _Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

" _No"_

" _Would you like me to help you?"_

Marcus wakes up to a headache, frowning slightly. He feels like he should remember something, but whatever it was, it's not coming back to him.

He shrugs off the feeling and turns on the bed, soon falling asleep again.

_

 **StormyTempest: Well, then I guess it's not too far off. The will specifies that he shouldn't be left with the blood relatives and even if it didn't, I'm sure it'd be easy to prove they're not suited. The godparents aren't around and I'm sure Marcus, as a lawyer, could go around the part of leaving the boy in the orphanage. I hope it sounds accurate enough and mishaps like that are probably going to happen again so thank you for the help :)**


	10. The Letter

Marcus frowned at his breakfast, minutes after sitting at the table. He hadn't gotten much sleep on the night before, strange dreams of snakes and deaths making him wake up every hour with a pounding head.

"Are you alright, dad?" Harry asked, leaning his way with the chair

"Fine, just a little headache" he waver a hand dismissively "Are you finished?"

"Yep" Harry nods, getting up "Want me to get the mail?"

"Sure, I'll try to eat a little more" Marcus answered, honestly not feeling very hungry but forcing some cinnamon rolls into his stomach just so it wouldn't be empty.

"Look, there's something for me" Harry was suddenly waving a letter in front of his face

"Oh, really? I hope it's not a letter from school" Marcus teases, getting up and to the living room where the letter opener sat by a vase on the center table "Let's take a look"

Harry hands him the letter and Marcus opens it, frowning at the contents. Harry reads over his shoulder, getting paler by every word he read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Is this some kind of joke?" Marcus frowned. The paper, more like parchment, reminded him of Lily's will… It couldn't be.

"I-I'm not, I promise" Harry stuttered, taking the letter from his hands "I'm not a freak, I'm not!"

"Harry, _Harry_!" Marcus grabbed his shoulders with care "I never said you were, please calm down"

"But that's what un- what Vernon meant when he said I'm a freak, I'm sure of it" Harry mutters

"You mean… you're a Wizard?" The word didn't sound half as weird coming from his mouth as he thought it would. Less like incredulity and more like stating a fact. Harry was a Wizard.

"I don't know… but I do freaky things, you've seen it!"

"Stop using that word" Marcus says firmly and Harry nods "If that's true, then this is a good thing"

"What?" Harry looks up, startled at the unexpected reaction

"Well, this is a school admission letter. A school for magic. Which means training, and training means less accidents" He reasons with the boy

Harry thinks for a minute, then looks at the letter again and frowns

"They await our _owl_?"

"Well, that will be a little complicated"

•••

Minerva McGonagall was surprised to receive a letter from a concerned parent so soon after the admissions were sent, and a Muggle parent no less. She wonders how they got their hands on an owl to send it in the first place and how had she missed this particular student.

Well, the student wasn't specified as the father seemed worried the letter was some type of joke and asked for a meeting for reassurance. That's why she found herself in front of a mansion in London, knocking on the door.

It was a Saturday, barely a week since Harry received his letter, and they were watching cartoons on the television when the knock came and he got up to see who was at the door.

"Yes?" Marcus opens the door.

"I'm Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. You're Mr. Emerson, I take it?" She extends her hand

"Oh, right, of course" Marcus fumbles embarrassedly with cleaning his hand before shaking hers "We weren't expecting you so soon"

"I hope I didn't come in a bad time?" She looks over his shoulder to catch far in the living room couch a mop of brown hair with the back turned to her.

"Not at all" He opens the door further and gives her space to enter "Please come in, can I get you something? Water, Coffee, tea?"

"Who is it, dad?" Harry had gotten up and was walking towards them.

Minerva's attention snaps to him and she widens her eyes

"Oh my, Harry Potter. But how-" She covers her mouth.

That boy should be in a small house in Little Whinging, not here. Or so assured Albus.

"Do I know you?" Harry frowns and at his dad's look he adds "ma'am"

"I'm sorry, It's just… aren't you supposed to be living with your uncle and aunt?"

"He was, until a few years ago when I took him away from those despicable people" Marcus answers firmly

"Calm down dad, it's fine" Harry holds his hand, smiling slightly "That's me, ma'am. Pleased to meet you" He extends his other hand to her.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall" She shakes his hand, one brow slightly raised. He was polite, that was a good sign "I'm here to talk to you and your… father, about Hogwarts"

"Oh" Harry's eyes gleam with interest as he runs off to grab a block of papers and a pen "Where is it? How many students go? Do we have our own rooms? What about a rule book, is there one I can read? Dad says it's always good to know the rules" So you know how to bend them, he finishes in his head

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic" She smiles. This would be a long afternoon.

_

 **Signal27: Thank you for the support and the lovely comment ;)**

 **anthea: No spoilers, sorry XD**

 **koala789: *genie voice* Your wish is my command. well, he might be, or it might take more time... hehe**


	11. The Hidden World

"Are you sure _that_ is where the entrance is?" Marcus frowns at the tiny, grubby-looking pub named Leaky Caldron.

Minerva, who was walking ahead of him and talking to Harry, glanced at him with a puzzled look, but seemed to rethink the decision of commenting on whatever her thoughts were and just answer.

"It wouldn't do for the entrance to a wizarding market to be eye-catching, now would it?"

Harry chuckles and soon they enter the pub.

"Let's hurry" Minerva advises wearily and they start making their way through the place.

"Good Lord," the bartender said, having noticed them "is this- can this be- ?"

The Leaky Caldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried from behind the bar, hushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back"

Harry mentally sighed. McGonagall had explained to him and his father that Harry was a celebrity in the Wizarding World, some kind of savior. He almost decided not to attend the school, not wanting all the attention, but decided against it after some convincing arguments from the Deputy Headmistress and, since his biological parents had gone to that school, he was curious enough to put up with the stares and hero-worship. Not that he wouldn't do his best to end those as well.

"Thank you, Mr…?" He eyes the man

"Oh, It's Tom, just Tom" He replies hurriedly

There was a great scrapping of chairs and Minerva looked like she wanted to intervene but Harry beat her to it.

"Please, don't get up on my account. I'm just on my way to buy school supplies and it's honestly a little disconcerting to be congratulated for something I don't even remember doing" He chuckles, making some others do so as well

"S-so y-you are at-tending Hogwarts, P-P-Potter" A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Yes" He nods

"This is Professor Quirrel, he will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts" Minerva introduced the man

"C-cant t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you" Said teacher stammered, grasping Harry's hand.

Marcus eyes the man with suspicion. There was something in him that made his stomach churn. That man was not to be trusted; there was something wrong with him.

"Thank you, Professor. Have a lovely day; Mr. Tom, everyone" He grins and motions for Minerva to lead them away.

She does so, admittedly impressed with how the young man dealt with the situation. They go through the rest of the bar into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds. Minerva takes out a wooden stick – her _wand_ , their brains supply – and taps the wall three times with its point.

The brick wall she had touched quivered. It wriggled. In the middle, a small hole appeared and grew wider and wider. A second later, they were facing a large archway; an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Minerva, stepping trough the archway.

They both followed her steps and Harry turned to see the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of caldrons outside the nearest shop. Caldrons – All sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Those look heavy, you should probably wait to get them last" Marcus advised, the materials list in his hand.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus,

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Our first stop" Minerva came to a halt at snowy white building that towered over the other little shops "Gringotts, the bank I told you about" Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside and no one but Marcus noticed the slight widening of his eyes. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Good morning" McGonagall greeted a free goblin "We've come to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's safe"

"You have his key?"

"I have it, Sir" Harry looked up at the goblin, extending the hand holding the key he'd just fished out of his pocket.

The goblin took it and looked at it closely

"That seems to be in order" his gaze switched to Marcus and like the gobbling before, widened his eyes slightly, although almost unnoticeable "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Emrys?"

_

 **To "How does he know that?" "Why isn't he asking more questions" and similar questions: assume that he got the information when Minerva came by.**

 **AriaChan29: Thank you, you're the reason I updated today** :)

 **The next chapter is almost ready and it's longer than the last! 2000 words so far, oh my. I'm still deciding if I'll post it today too or another time *wink wink***


	12. A Whole Lot of Shopping

**Signal27: can't wait? well, you don't have to ;)**

_

"It's Emerson. Marcus Emerson. You must have mistaken me for someone else, Sir. Thank you, but I'm only here for Harry" Marcus answered smoothly, avoiding any questions.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Harry "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Harry had his key securely back on his pocket, the three followed the goblin toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook was not steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Marcus laughed at the giant, more dangerous version of a roller coaster and enjoyed the ride down. As soon as the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, he was the first to get out and help both of his companions out as well.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of golden Galleons. Columns of silver Sickles. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"That's quite a lot. Does the bank have written information on the accounts?" Marcus asks, looking at Griphook for the answer.

"Of course, we know every Knut that enters and leaves this place" the goblin answers proudly

"That's good; I would like to discuss a few matters after this is done" He glances at Harry, who was collecting coins into an apparently bottomless bag given to him by Minerva.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle" Harry muttered, making some math on his head as he stored the coins and closing the bag once he thought he had enough.

"Anything else?" Griphook asks and Minerva looks surprised at his patience

"That's all, I think. Thank you, Sir" Harry smiles and goes back to stand next to his father.

A few minutes later, they are back on the hall they had left.

"Would you like to discuss the matters of the account now?" Griphook enquires and Marcus agrees. Minerva asks if Harry would like to go start his shopping but he refuses and the three follow the goblin to a meeting room.

"Firstly, I'd like to know of any other vaults and properties under the Potter name" Marcus asks, since the will had named quite a few "Also a history of transactions made to them. I would also like to know if all currency used is made only of the pure metal and the going rate of the pound to the galleon. Preferably all in writing"

"Not many muggles would ask those questions" Minerva has both brows raised

"I'm a lawyer" Marcus simply raises one brow back at her and Griphook gets an understanding look "I'd also like to know if it's possible to create an account transferring from the 'muggle' banks to Gringotts and vice versa. Also if there is an easier way to have access to the money other than making a trip here whenever it's needed."

"I can give you an enchanted purse linked to the accounts for immediate withdraw, though Mr. Potter cannot have one since he is a minor, so It would remain with his legal guardian: you" Griphook starts on the answers "All coins in Gringotts follow the 'gold standard' at sixteen carats and we exchange at three pounds to the galleon. Assuming the account is for you, Mr. Emerson, I will get the paperwork needed along with the requested" the goblin got up and left to do as said.

"I think he likes you" Harry grins and Marcus chuckles

"They know how to do serious business, so do I. It's called mutual respect" he explains

"Not many wizards give the goblins their deserved respect" Minerva musses aloud.

"Not a very smart thing to do to the people that hold all your money" Marcus smirks and Harry nods in agreement.

Griphook comes back with a book and a few lose parchments, placing them on the table. Marcus soon gets to reading and, after asking for a parchment for himself and getting a black fountain pen from his pocket, starts on writing observations as well as requests.

After around half an hour, the trio left Gringotts. Marcus was very satisfied with the dealings – He even had self-updating parchments with the account details done on the bank –, even though there were many irregularities with the accounts, since those were to blame on the Supreme Mugwamp of the Wizengamot.

"Alright, with that taken care of, what's the first stop?" Marcus asks

"I suggest starting with a trunk, so all the materials can be stored inside" Minerva answers and that is where they start.

Harry soon discovers that the 'standard Hogwarts trunk' is rubbish and proceeds to buy something he will actually be able to carry and put to good use. Within a few minutes, he is the proud owner of a trunk with feather-light and shrinking charms, along with several compartments with various functions, for example: to store potion ingredients, keep books, store clothes without them getting all scrunched up, storing pet food and even one with a special key that would be tuned to his wand so no one can have access to it but himself.

After that, they go to Flourish and Blotts where Marcus and Minerva find Harry his schoolbooks while he picks some other curious titles to read, amongst them being _Hogwarts: A History, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, Modern Magical History_ and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry._

The day continued as that and soon Harry had most things he needed, except his robes, a pet and his wand. He used any free time between shopping to read about the school, already looking forwards to his classes.

"Look, dad" Harry calls, running to a shop where a few animals were displayed outside and many more inside. Marcus looked up to read 'Magical Menagerie' over the shop "She's beautiful"

Marcus follows Harry's gaze and sees a white cat sitting quietly on a cage, looking almost regal.

"She really is" He agrees, not asking how Harry knew the cat was a she.

And that is how Harry got his new pet.

"Oh dear" Minerva turns to them with a worried look "I must talk to someone before leaving, would you mind buying the rest on your own?"

"Not at all, don't worry. But I'd rather we met again to leave as I have no idea how to get back to the other side of the wall" Marcus answers without worry. Minerva nods with a tight smile, agreeing to meet next to the way out to teach the boy how to leave and walking fast towards a man of towering height that seemed to head to Gringotts.

Harry and Marcus entered Madam Malkin's shop and soon the squat witch dressed all in mauve whom the shop is named after approached them.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact"

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello" Said the boy "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes" Harry grinned "First year, and you?"

"Same" the boy answered "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" he said sounding slightly bored

"Oh, I like to do my own shopping so I know I'll like what I buy" Harry shrugs and the witch asks him to not move "Sorry ma'am" he glanced at his father, but the man seemed content with watching from afar.

"Father doesn't let me do my own shopping" the boy rolls his eyes "All the more work for him. As soon as I am done, I'll drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll persuade father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow"

"It doesn't say you can't have someone else's broom, though. You could ask an older friend to take it for you" Harry suggests

"That's… not an entirely bad idea. Have _you_ got your own broom?"

"Not yet" said Harry

"Play Quiddich at all ?"

"Not really, but I bought some books about it"

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I don't think anyone really knows until they get there" answers Harry

"Well, true, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, All our family have been. Imagine being a Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I don't see why. I've read about the houses and each one has their own unique qualities. Did you know that when Salazar left the school and the other founders, Helga Hufflepuff took on his students?"

The boy frowned at harry and seemed to think for a moment before resuming his speech.

"I guess we'll see when we get there. Maybe you could sit with me on the train, I'd hate for someone new to fall along with the wrong sort and you seem smart"

"Maybe" Harry conceded. The boy seemed like a pampered kid that was used to getting his way and believed he was always right, not unlike what he remembers of Dudley, but it was a little less obvious and he at least seemed to consider what Harry said.

"What's your name, anyway?"

But before harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear", and shooed Harry from the footstool to give the space to another customer.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts" the boy said and harry nodded in departure

"Making friends?" Marcus asked as they walked to Ollivander's.

"He's a bit conceited but nothing that can't be fixed I guess" Harry shrugs "I just hope not everyone there is like him"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends" Marcus ruffled his hair and Harry smiled as they walked into the shop.

A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair on the corner. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed and looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice. Harry jumped, and so did Marcus, albeit more discretely.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah yes," said the man "Yes, yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter" It was not a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose-to-nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Marcus, who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh" He widened his creepy eyes "Mr. Emrys! I hadn't dared hope to see you again in this lifetime" the man talked before Marcus managed to interrupt and enquire as to what was he talking about, walking closer to him "Yours was a masterpiece, wood from a tree from the Isle of The Blessed, two dragon scales for the core, twelve inches, supple flexibility. I don't usually do custom wands, but it was an honor"

_

 **Well, that was a big one *cleans sweat off my forehead* I hope you liked it and don't hate me for using the same kinda cliffhanger as last chapter haha**.

 **Guest: thanks, and same, that's why I try to update.**

 **fast** **butterflypuss: thx**.

 **See you guys next chapter *wave***


	13. Hogwarts Express

**Finally finished this... the chapters are getting bigger, I should be worried.**

 **Signal27: I'll admit, the first reason that didn't happen is because I completely forgot about the magical waterfall on Gringotts (I've seen the movie some time ago and don't remember much and I'm only now reading the books as I write). Still, it wasn't my plan and I justify it with this now that I've thought about it: His magic is stronger than theirs, so the spell blocking his memories wouldn't be broken.** **Just so I don't sound as if I don't know anything haha**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_

Marcus stared at the man for a full minute.

"What the bloody hell are you blabbering on about?" He snaps, annoyed. It was the second time he had been mistaken for whoever Mr. Emrys is.

"Oh right, right" The old man analyzes him as if he could see his soul "Never mind, you're clearly not who you- who I think you are... Hmmm… Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right arm" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he talked about how every wand is different and he would not get good results with someone else's.

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and – feeling foolish – waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. Marcus looked slightly worried, what if Harry couldn't find a wand?

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Marcus grinned and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering,

"Curious... curious..."

"What's curious?" Marcus raised one brow, now sitting on the lonely chair by the corner.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He was not sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. Marcus got up and paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

"Well, now you're a school-ready wizard" Marcus smiled down at him "Um… I don't think your cat will be able to carry letters around, didn't Minerva tell us to buy an owl for that?"

" _Meow!_ " The white cat on the cage in his hands glared up at him as if offended

"Or maybe she will?" Marcus raises his hands in surrender and Harry chuckles.

"I don't doubt it" He shrugs.

Soon they meet up with Minerva and she saw them out of the Diagon Alley with a promise to come by sometime soon for tea with Marcus. He wanted to be on good terms with the Deputy Headmistress, especially since she would be one of the teachers responsible for Harry's well-being.

They walked to the train station and talked animatedly all the way home. Marcus sighed as Harry went up to read his books and practice with his quill.

The school months would be lonely without Harry.

•••

"Dad, did you know the ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the outside sky?" Harry asked from the passenger seat of the car.

"No, just as I didn't know the last five things you asked me. I haven't read that book," Marcus answers in good humor, intrigued at the concept. Minerva had not mentioned that, but he guessed she had not had the time to mention any other less relevant facts as well "I take it you're looking forward to seeing that?"

"Yes!" Harry grins up at him "Imagine the amount of adventures one can have on that giant castle, this book even says there's a rumor of a secret chamber hidden somewhere in there."

"You'll be too busy getting good grades, though," Marcus teases.

"Oh…" Harry pales slightly "What if I can't learn anything? Or I mess up the spells?"

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll do great" His hand leaves the steering wheel for a moment to ruffle Harry's hair "Now, in all seriousness: make time to study, but don't think I want you studying all the time. School is supposed to be fun too, I know mine was. Moreover, be careful there and send me letters whenever you can, alright?"

"Of course dad" Harry smiles

They arrived at King's Cross and walked to where platform nine and ten met.

"Wizards have the weirdest entrances" Marcus sighs "Alright; we just… walk through it?"

"That's what Professor McGonagall said" Harry nods, holding tight onto the cage that held his cat. He had wanted to bring Santiam without it but his father had insisted. She did not seem to mind.

"Well, come on then. The worst that could happen is us looking like fools" Marcus took Harry's hand and they walked forwards into the barrier. Harry closed his eyes, expecting an impact.

It did not come.

"I stand my point," Marcus mutters and Harry opens his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"Look, Santi, you can get out now" Harry lowers the cage to the ground and lets the cat out. She walks around his leg twice before settling by their side, apparently not very eager to mix with the other cats "Just stay close" he pets her head.

"It looks like it's going to be full" Marcus comments as they walk towards the train, cat in tow. Some kids were inside the train, leaning on the windows to talk to their families, and a few were still outside.

"I'll write every day," Harry says as they stand near the door

"Please don't, I have already enough papers to read" Marcus jokes, making the boy smile "come here" he bent and hugged the boy "you'll do great, just don't get into too much trouble, wouldn't want to end up like the characters in your fairy tale books"

"But dad, they always kill the monsters and get the girl in the end" Harry protests

"Fine, maybe one adventure or two" he ruffles Harry's untamable hair once again "Now off you go, wouldn't want to be left behind.

"Right" Harry looks toward the door of the train, seeing a black skinned boy and a girl with short black hair walk in "Bye dad, love you" he grins and runs off to enter the train, Santiam trailing behind.

"Love you too, kid" Marcus answers to thin air and walks a few steps back not to get in anyone's way.

Harry looks inside a few compartments as he walks forward, trying to find an empty one. He did not want to intrude on anyone else's and was not looking forward to being gawked at like at the Leaky Caldron. He subconsciously checked if his hair was still covering the scar, it was.

"Come Santi, I see an empty one," He says to the cat as he walks into a compartment near the back of the train. He takes his shrinked trunk out of his pocket and places it on a compartment near the roof of the train, then pulling his wand and tapping it twice so it grows to its standard size. Professor McGonagall had told him to leave the luggage in the train, so that is what he would do.

"Anyone sitting here?" He looks up a few minutes later to see a red haired boy by the door, pointing at the seat by his side "Everywhere else is full"

"No" Harry answers "Sit if you want"

"Thanks" he says, doing as told, "I'm Ron, Weasley" he extends his hand

"Harry" said Harry, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey" Another red haired boy appears by the door, followed by an identical, albeit slightly shorter, other one "Making friends already, Ronniekins?"

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train –" the second said, then stopped

"– Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." The first continued where the other stopped

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"You can bring spiders?" Harry asked, curious. That was not in the letter… not that he would want one. Santi was great.

"If he's got one, then probably" One of the twins answers

"Though maybe not. Ugh, rules –"

"– so boring" The first one finishes after the interruption.

Harry wonders if they rehearsed that.

"These are my brothers Fred and George"

"He's Gred" The taller one grins pointing at the other

"He's Forge" the shorter does the same

Harry chuckles

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you"

"We'll see" One of them says in fake mysteriousness "We have to –"

"– go now. Lee's waiting"

"Bye" Both finish together, running off to another compartment.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asks

"Most of the time" answers Ron. Something moves in his coat's pocket and a rat's head peaks out.

"Is that a rat?" Harry frowns "You should probably keep him away from Santi" he points at the white cat curled up next to his trunk above their head.

Ron looks up with wide eyes for a moment, probably expecting the cat to jump at him now that he had noticed it.

Santiam simply looks at him and Harry could swear he sees disdain in the cat's face, as if she is offended at the thought of eating a rat.

"Yeah, this is Scabbers. He's useless, used to be my brother's. He got an owl for being prefect and I got him," He does not sound very pleased.

"You've got a brother?" He questions, curious about the boy

"I wish, got five o' them," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

They talked some more and Harry though the boy was nice enough, to his relief. Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door to ask if they wanted anything of the cart. Since Harry had some money on him, he got out to buy a few of the strange candies and even gave some to Ron since he looked like he did not want the sandwiches he brought.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"You don't know?" He frowned, realizing that he had spoken more about himself than Harry had and wondering how the other boy did that.

"I've always lived with muggles. Didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter" Harry explains

"So you're Muggle-born"

"Not really, My parents were wizards but they died when I was a baby" Harry shrugs.

"Sorry" He doesn't look it "Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks"

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

"Yeah, seems fun"

Ron's eyes strayed to another two packages of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed "weird!"

•••

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he had shown back in Diagon Alley. A bushy haired girl had come and went, looking for a toad, and he thought she reminded him of the boy now in front of him by the way she talked as if she knew it all.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry with a sigh. He looked at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed, jumping on his seat and waking up his sleeping rat "Why didn't you say you were _that_ Harry?"

"Because of that" He points at Ron's awed face "I'm not some zoo animal; I don't enjoy being gawked at. Mind you, I don't think they do either"

The pale boy seemed to hold back a snicker.

"Well, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Draco means Dragon, right?" Harry interrupts, half to change the subject and half out of curiosity.

Malfoy nods, not looking pleased.

"That's cool, It's kind of a strong name right? Because dragons are awesome"

"I suppose" Draco's expression lightens after realizing he would not be made fun of by Harry too "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry frowns, Draco kind of looks like he is quoting. He held out his hand to shake Harry's.

"I don't believe in that 'some people are better than others' thing," He said, a little annoyed and not taking the boy's hand. He slowly pulled it back, looking offended and about to speak when Harry continued, "Prejudice isn't a very nice thing and I'd like to pick my own friends… but, if you don't mind that, I think you could be one of them" He extends his own hand.

_

 **So... should he take it? heh, I've already started on the next but I want your opinion.**

 **Thank you as well for the comments butterflypuss, koala789 and StormyTempest.**


	14. The Sorting Ceremony

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Long story short: school sucks.**

 **Happy reading!**

_

Draco takes a minute, looking very conflicted, before shaking Harry's hand. The dark haired boy grins.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "You want to be friends with _him_?"

"Can't I be friends with everyone?" Harry enquires with a frown

"That's not how things work. He's a Malfoy! His dad is a _Death Eater_!" The boy said in disgust

"But he's not his father" he says matter-of-factly. Minerva had told him about Voldemort and the Death Eaters for his safety, but it did not mean anyone that knew one was immediately evil by association. Specially a kid of his same age!

"You're bonkers" Ron finished, turning around to ignore him. At least he hadn't left, that was good… right?

"See what his kind is like?" Malfoy sneers "Come on, Potter, you don't need to stay with the blood traitor"

A voice echoed through the train, saving him from having to make a choice: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Bloody- I forgot to change" Harry grabs for his truck to find his robes.

Draco spares him an amused look, having clearly realized that.

"I'll see you later" He left, his bodyguards as silent as they'd entered following behind.

•••

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there wearing emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit half his dad's mansion in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously held back a chuckle.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron, who despite having not talked to him again, also had not left his side.

Ron kept ignoring him. Harry sighed.

"I heard we might fight a troll," One of the boys behind him whispered

"Don't be stupid, they wouldn't let us get hurt" Draco appeared next to him, rolling his eyes "Maybe it's a magic test, should be easy"

"But what if we don't know any magic yet? Or do something wrong? They can't expel us, right?" A girl asks nervously

"Well _I_ do, I've been practicing _all_ summer" Hermione chimed in

After a brief encounter with a group of ghosts, they proceeded to the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" He heard Hermione whisper.

He rolled his eyes.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

Maybe they had to try to get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing – noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat; he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry regarded the hat with skepticism. It would read their minds? Well, he should not patronize anything in the magical world; it is a _magical_ hat after all. He thought about the houses:

Ravenclaw didn't sound like a fit for him. He liked to know things, but mostly what he found interesting, he was not that big on studying more than needed. In addition, it sounded like somewhere _Hermione_ might end up at.

Hufflepuff was not half bad, He'd read they took in "the rest"; not that it meant a bad thing, just a bigger variety of personalities he supposed. Slytherin seemed like his third option, if he could choose, mostly because some people on their table – which he knew what it was by the green ties and snakes on the robes – seemed to look down on the others from their seats.

He could deal with one Malfoy, not a house full of them.

Gryffindor was his first choice, not because Ron made a big deal about the house but because he _wants_ to be brave and daring, and it might help him with that.

"Potter, Harry!"

He was taken out of his musing by his name being called and stepped forward, walking to the stool. Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

" _Hmm,"_ Said a small voice and he realized it had spoken into his mind _"Difficult. Very difficult."_

" _Do our choices count on the selection?"_ Harry thought, hoping the hat could hear

" _Well, of course. It_ is _my job to put students in the house they will fit best. You'd hardly fit somewhere you didn't want to be"_ It answered

Harry realized that during his musings, he hadn't got to see where Hermione or Draco had been sorted into; though he was reasonably sure the boy was in Slytherin.

" _I'd rather not go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin, if you don't mind, then"_ He spoke back

" _Are you sure?"_ It asks _You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be_ GRYFFINDOR!

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked towards the table, noticing Hermione on the end of one bench and quickly picking the other side. He would rather not have any more Hogwarts Trivia for the night. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down after a few more handshakes.

Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a dark skinned boy joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry watched as a second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron noticed the other seat full and sat by Harry, glancing at him. Harry smiled tentatively and Ron seemed to give up on ignoring him and opened his mouth.

"I guess, if you're not one of the slimy snakes, you can't be so bad," He muttered

Harry decided not to answer.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry turned his eyes at the High Table, taking a look at the teachers. He soon caught Minerva's eye and grinned, getting a smile in response. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he had gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. The man got to his feet as soon as McGonagall sat back down.

He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry did not know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he – a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly, Imagining the prefect ought to know.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

He grinned and figured he could fit a bit more food in his stomach.

After his scar acting up, a very odd warning from the Headmaster – Why would they keep something potentially deadly inside a school? He'd be writing to his father about that -, some conversation with fellow students, ghosts and even a tantrum-throwing poltergeist, he was finally in bed.

With Santiam curled up above him, he fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

_

 **Thanks everyone for commenting your opinions, they're very helpful ;)**


End file.
